Infestation
The power to infest any being or area with pests, parasites, or diseases. Sub-power of Disease Mimicry, Parasite Physiology, and Pestilence Manipulation. Also Called *Body Invasion/Infestation *Infection *Infest *Parasitism Capabilities The user can cause Infestations which can be classified as either external or internal with regards to the pest', parasites', diseases' or any other invasive animals' or plants' location in relation to the host or area with pests or parasites. An external ectoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live primarily on the surface of the host (though Porocephaliasis can penetrate viscerally) and includes those involving mites, ticks, and head lice. An internal endoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live within the host and includes those involving worms. The user of this power can even use this power to cause negative effects to the intended target such as poison, energy drain, paralysis, etc., or infest their enemies and take control of their bodies and minds. Applications *Attachment; onto host. *Disease Mimicry *Fertility Inducement *Infection Empowerment *Mutation Manipulation *Mutilation *Orifice Invasion *Parasite Creation *Rot Inducement Variations *Adaptive Possession **DNA Manipulation **Evolving Fusionism *Control Manipulation **Puppet Mastery **Technological Possession: Achieved by combining Disease Mimicry with Nanite Mimicry. *Hive Genetics *Infectious Energy Manipulation *Infestant Spores *Living Hive *Mass Consciousness *Mutant Physiology: From hosting to the affliction. *Parasite Physiology *Parasitic Inheritance *Plant Manipulation: Control invasive plants. *Pest Physiology Associations *Biological Manipulation *Cellular Mimicry *Conversion Parasite *Conversion Pathogen *Corruption Manipulation *Decomposition Manipulation *Disease Manipulation *Filth Manipulation *Insect Manipulation *Infection *Internal Rupturing *Necrosis Inducement *Orifice Invasion *Pestilence Manipulation *Possession *Poison Manipulation *Rodent Manipulation *Spore Manipulation *Taint Generation *Undead Conversion *Virus Mimicry Limitations *May be limited by powers that specialized in "containment". *Users of Foreign Forces Removal, Foreign Chemical Resistance/Foreign Chemical Immunity, and Internal Bodily Cleansing can counter this power. *Infestation Rejection is the perfect counter. *Doesn't work on Technology Manipulation, Bionic Physiology, Technorganic Physiology, Immutability, Status Lock and Mecha Physiology users. *Medication and antibiotics may kill off parasites. Known Users Known Powers *Crown of Vermin (AD&D) Gallery Szayelaporro Granz - Fornicaras (Bleach).png|One of Szayelaporro Granz's (Bleach) many parasitic powers is the ability to infect other beings upon his death, causing him to literally be reborn out of their bodies. Zerg SC2 Icon2.jpg|Zerg (StarCraft) are the most common users of this power. Facehugger.png|A Facehugger (Aliens/Aliens vs. Predator) infesting a human with a Xenomorph embryo… Chestburster.png|…which erupts from the host as a Chestburster. Aburame Shino (Naruto) controlling insects.gif|Aburame Clan members (Naruto) are human hives filled with insects. Mushizo.jpg|Mushizō's (Ninja Scroll) back is used as a hornets nest. Chief Irons Infested.gif|William Birkin (Resident Evil 2) infests Chief Irons with a Golgotha/G-Virus embryo. Infestors.jpg|Infestors (Starcraft) are capable of infesting Terran buildings and Terran Units as well. D'Vorah Larva.gif|D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat X) infests Kano with one of her young, which proceeds to burst from his chest. Evil_Bug.png|The Evil Bug (The Fairly OddParents!) infests people's rear ends and turns them evil. Type_2_Plaga_Infest.jpg|A man (Resident Evil) being orally infested by a Type 2 Plaga. Flesh_Bud.jpg|Dio Brando's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Flesh Buds infesting their victims’ brains, turning them into Dio's slaves. Batman The Drowned.jpg|The Drowned (DC Comics) possesses the ability to infest any water to make it hers, and even convert anyone into her Dead Water Sea creature servants. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers